Daughters of the Moon
French Title: Les Filles de la Lune German Title: Magic Friends Swedish Title: Måndöttrar First Book: Goddess of the Night Airdate: 2000 All Vanessa Cleveland has ever wanted is to be like everyone else and be able to do normal things -- like kiss gorgeous Michael Saratoga without disappearing right in front of him. But Vanessa is different, and having to hide her secret makes leading a normal life impossible. Now Vanessa is being followed. She doesn’t know who is doing it. But she knows why. Her secret has finally been discovered. Second Book: Into the Cold Fire Airdate: 2000 Serena is being targeted by the dark forces of the Atrox. Her power to read minds is the key they need in order to turn the Daughters of the Moon into Followers. Jimena had a premonition that Serena is going to betray the girls. And she has never been wrong before... Third Book: Night Shade Airdate: 2001 Jimena was once the toughest chola in East L.A. No longer in a gang, she is still feared by many. Nothing scares Jimena. Nothing, that is, except the reappearance of Veto, who was once the love of her life. That terrifies her, because Veto was killed a year ago by a rival gang. Or was he? Jimena discovers that he has made a devil's bargain, which could cost both of them their lives. Fourth Book: The Secret Scroll Airdate: 2001 Catty has always wanted to find out who her birth mother was, and amazingly enough,she has the power to allow herself to do that. When Catty goes back in time,she not only manages to meet her mother,but she also inherits a secret scroll that is the key to destroying the Atrox once and for all. Catty will have to go head-to-head with the most ancient evil of all time-if she can live that long. Fifth Book: The Sacrifice Airdate: 2001 Stanton is in love with Serena. But it is a relationship that can never be. Stanton is committed to the Atrox, an ancient evil that has been around since the beginning of time. And Serena is a Daughter of the Moon, a force of good whose mission is to stop Stanton and his kind. Stanton has been trying to stay away from Serena, but now their secret is out. He will have to choose between the life he has always known and a love that could end up destroying the person he cares about most. Sixth Book: The Lost One Airdate: 2001 When Tianna wakes up one day, she doesn’t know where she is. And more important, she doesn’t know who she is. All she has is a note she found in her handwriting, warning the police that someone is trying to kill her. Soon Tianna realizes that she is not like other people. She has the power to move things with her mind. Then she notices Vanessa, Serena, and Jimena watching her. What is her connection to the Daughters of the Moon? Seventh Book: Moon Demon Airdate: 2002 Vanessa's sixteenth birthday is coming up. While most girls would be thrilled at the prospect, Vanessa dreads being one year closer to making the most important decision of her life. Now she is beginning to doubt everything she holds true—her friends, her relationship with Michael, and even her identity. Then she meets Hector, who is more exciting and dangerous than anyone else she knows. Through him, she learns about a side of herself that she never knew existed... Eighth Book: Possession Airdate: 2002 Serena hasn't been herself lately. She has been having sudden lapses of memory and acting like a completely different person — one she doesn't like very much. To add to her confusion, she knows that someone has been following her. It all started the night an elderly woman helped her. Now Serena is beginning to wonder, who was that woman? And what has she done to Serena? Ninth Book: The Choice Airdate: 2003 In a reckless attempt to change the future, Catty drops Jimena into her troubled past -- and into dangerous territory for the ex-gang member. As Jimena runs for her life, she is caught by the police and put in jail. There she is further threatened by a new type of Follower with a shape-changing power she is unable to resist. Her only choice is to break out of jail and hide out with a most unlikely ally—her old gang rival, Payasa. Together they have to save the other Daughters of the Moon before Jimena’s most terrifying premonition comes true. Tenth Book: The Talisman Airdate: 2003 Maggie is running out of time on this earth. And before she can name her successor, she reflects on the incredible, age-old journey that brought her to where she is. As a girl in ancient Athens, her father was a great warrior and leader of men. However, it was Maggie, known then as Penelope, who chose to battle the greatest enemy of all-the Atrox. After seeing an innocent man succumb to the Atrox and his shadowy followers, she takes a vow to help cleanse the world of its evil. But in doing so, she may have to forego the love of the great soldier, Hector, and lose her sister to the dark side. Eleventh Book: The Prophecy Airdate: 2004 Catty almost has her hands on the Scroll and its power to destroy the Atrox, but time is running out. Anyone who sets foot near the cursed parchment will die, and it's about to go on display at the local art museum. Before Catty can steal it, the Scroll is hand delivered to her by a surprising messenger ...but this gift has strings. In return she must travel to the dark world of Nefandus to finally meet her father, a member of the Atrox's inner circle. There, he awaits her with a tempting proposal. Will Catty succumb to her dark heritage? Twelfth Book: The Becoming Airdate: 2004 Lately, Tianna has been feeling unsettled, and she can't understand why -- she has a great boyfriend, good friends, and, for once, a loving foster home. But still, she can't shake the thought that something, or someone, is after her. At a skateboarding competition she runs into two of her most feared enemies, Justin and Mason. Only now, they claim they've come to help Tianna -- to warn her of her becoming. She has no idea what they mean, but deep down, Tianna senses herself changing. She knows that every Daughter has a dark side, but is hers threatening to overtake? Thirteenth Book: The Final Eclipse Airdate: 2007 Vanessa and Serena are prisoners in Nefandus, where the Atrox plans to capture their souls and make them Followers. Vanessa escapes just in time, but without Serena. Back in L.A., Jimena recalls an ancient prophecy that could spell disaster for Vanessa on her seventeenth birthday. Now Vanessa is faced with a crucial choice: save herself, or save Serena. In the thrilling conclusion to the Daughters of the Moon series, Vanessa, Catty, Serena, and Jimena face their final battle against the evil Atrox. But in protecting the world will the Daughters end up losing one another? Compilation Books There are two compilation Books. The first book aired on 2010 compiling the first three books (Goddess of the Night, Into the Cold Fire, Night Shade). The second book aired ib 2011 compiling the fourth, fifth and sixth book (The Secret Scroll, The Sacrifice, The Lost One). Category:Book / Comic / Manga Category:Others (without Show) Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019